


When the day met the night

by fandomsteller



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsteller/pseuds/fandomsteller
Summary: A little Christmas edition of ryden. Some fluff to get you though all the chirstams misoc and family. Don't worry ill be doing a 12 days of brallon beggening the 12 it up t be as lighthearted. .  Sorry I was gone for do long. In but dead. Love all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK GUYS FIRST OF ALLi am so so sorry that I've been gone forever. 2 IN DOING A CHRISTMAS THINGTHAT I WOULDN'T DO ANY OTHER TIME OF THE YEAR. AS MY GIFT, I WILL WRITE A STORY ABOUT ANY SHIP OF FANDOM JUST FOR YOU. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS COMMENT DOWN BELOW WHAT SHIP AND WHAT YOU WANT IT TO BE ABOUT. I WON'T JUST PICK ONE BUT I WILL DO EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. merry Christmas enjoy this story. Also for all of all that wanted an in the end update I will do that writer after this.

The first thing Ryan woke up to on Christmas morning was the smell of burning. At first he thought it was just his brain messing with him,but then he saw smoke. Ryan rushed downstairs in panic ,completely petrified,to seBrendon holding a pan that was on fire."Brendon what the hell are u doing are you trying to burn me alive?!. Are you out of your mind!" Ryan said as he got the pan and doused it in water making a mess on the floor of the kitchen.Brendon, who was now standing in the corner like a five year old who had just broken somthing,started to laugh . Ryan was so confused and furious . "brendon this is not funny there was a pan. ON FIRE. IN OUR HOUSE. HOW IS THAT FUNNY" Ryan said as he made fastfastd motions at the now burnt on in the sink. Brendon looked up with a little grin "its funny because I was trying g to make breakfast for you. Its Christmas silly. I wanted to do something nice for my boyfriend. But as you can see,it didint turn out as planned." Ryan paused from his ecstatic gesturing and lookid at Brendon with a puzzled face. "I um. I forgot. That is was um. Christmas." Ryan said on a low voice. Brendon just laughed." well. I almost burned your house down so I think that were pretty even. Ryan said nothing more. Turn ed around d went upstairs and went back to sleep. This was gpi g to be a long day.


End file.
